The present invention involves a stopper device for selectively blocking a drain to the passage of water which employs a bladder rather than conventional mechanical linkages. Such devices are more convenient to use than stoppers of the prior art. Specifically, the stopper device is capable of selectively blocking a drain to the passage of water and thus acts as a stopper for the drain which is capable of being manipulated remotely from the drain site.
Typical lavatories employ a pop-up linkage for mechanically blocking the drain thus acting as a stopper to selectively retain waste water. This linkage consists of four intersecting sharp abrasive surfaces that are generally not shielded or covered. These linkages tend to loosen over time and provide a user with a control mechanism which is prone to breakdown and misalignment. In addition, such an assembly fails to comply with the Americans With Disabilities Act as Sec. 4.19.4 of the Act mandates that xe2x80x9cthere shall be no sharp or abrasive edges or elements under the lavatory.xe2x80x9d
Further, in order to actuate the typical pop-up linkage as described above, one is required to generally reach beyond the normally provided water service control handle to grasp a vertically extending rod and to pull the rod upwards until the linkage acts to seat a stopper within the drain opening to which it is appended. Although the typically provided pop-up assembly is usable by the average person, even with the above-noted non-complying linkage, it would fail to comply with other requirements of the Americans With Disabilities Act. Specifically, Section 4.27.4 of the Act requires that controls and operating mechanisms be operable with one hand and do not require tight grasping, pinching or twisting of the wrist for actuation. The Act further provides that the force required to activate controls shall be no greater than five pounds per square foot. The typical pop-up linkage employed universally in the current plumbing trade meets none of these requirements. Many disabled individuals are incapable of grasping a vertically extending rod while providing sufficient grasping and pulling effort to successfully seat a stopper within a drain pipe through the linkage so provided. Further, even for lavatories having the mandated clearance for wheelchair access, the above noted linkage and its characteristic sharp edges can cause injury to a user.
In addition to the pop-up linkage found in lavatories, the trip lever employed in bath tub installations and basket strainers used in sinks also fail to comply with the Americans With Disabilities Act. Specifically, the bath tub trip lever which moves up and down controls water accumulation in the tub. Section 4.20.5 of the Act states, in part, that xe2x80x9call controls must be located at the foot of the tub, near the front edge of the wall, and below the grab bar. . . .xe2x80x9d Current trip levers are never so located; but the present invention can be so situated to meet the requirements of the Act. As to sink basket strainers, the Act states, in part, in Section 4.27.4, that actuation is limited to xe2x80x9c5 lbs max. force.xe2x80x9d Certainly, as to a sink full of water, more than 5 lbs. force is required to remove the strainer basket against the retained water pressure in order to free the drain for waste water release. The present invention can also make sink drain assemblies compliant with the Act. Specifically the ADA looks to a xe2x80x9cclosed fistxe2x80x9d as the standard for operating a sink. It is noted that current kitchen sinks require that baskets be pulled from the drain opening to release waste water. Thus, current kitchen drains would not comply with ADA requirements but the present invention would.
As noted above, the Act also prohibits linkages having sharp edges and corners from extending below a wall-hung seat assembly for those who are wheelchair-bound may very well injure their knees and legs when the wheelchair is brought proximate to the wall-hung sink.
In addition to, the first time, providing a stopper device which complies with the requirement of the Americans With Disabilities Act, it was an object of the present invention to provide a drain stopper which presents to a user a more elegant approach to selectively blocking the passage of waste water from a sink or tub facility.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a stopper device for selectively blocking a drain to the passage of water which is capable of being employed by the disabled and which, as a consequence, meets the requirements of the Americans With Disabilities Act.
These and further objects will be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.
The present invention is directed to a stopper device for selectively blocking a drain to the passage of water. The drain is provided with an inlet and outlet and a substantially cylindrical throat between the inlet and outlet. The controllably expandable bladder is located within the cylindrical throat which is sized and positioned such that when the bladder is compressed, the drain is selectively blocked to the passage of water and when the bladder is extended, the drain is selectively opened to the passage of water.